Love?
by Cungik
Summary: "Dapat keberanian darimana?" A JackJae 1st SF. Jackson x Youngjae of Got7


_**Love?**_

 _Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae Got7_

 _Comedy, Romance_

 _Cungik's Present,_

 _._

 _._

Mungkin kalau yang ada diposisi Jaebum dan Mark saat ini adalah Bambam atau Junior –Jinyoung, maksudnya, Jackson tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini Jaebum, dengan Mark Tuan lagi. Siapa yang bisa baik-baik saja kalau orang yang tengah disukai diapit dua lelaki tampan macam mereka sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia? Mengabaikan presensi Jackson dan setumpuk kekesalannya yang mengendap di dasar hati. Realisasikan saja bagaimana kalau kamu sebagai Jackson.

Bukan Jaebum yang Jackson suka. Mark apalagi. Tapi Youngjae. Choi Youngjae. Si manis dan polos _main vocal_ di grup musik yang juga ia gawangi. Memang salah Jackson sendiri yang sampai detik itu belum berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Youngjae juga _sih_ , yang tidak peka.

Tapi kecemburuan Jackson disini berlebihan. Yugyeom saja sampai menghela nafas berat melihat Jackson nampak bodoh begitu hanya karena Jaebum, Mark, dan Youngjae duduk bertiga –berimpitan, dengan Youngjae di tengah, bermain PS hingga suaranya heboh begitu.

Padahal kan Jackson juga tahu, kalau Mark itu sudah jadian sama Bambam. Jaebum juga, entah sejak kapan lelaki itu berhubungan dengan Jinyoung, yang jelas, sejak Jackson mengenal mereka sewaktu hendak diperkenalkan dengan dua _member JJ Project_ dulu, dua manusia itu telah memiliki kisah romantis.

Jadi, apakah yang perlu Jackson khawatirkan?

Tentu saja, Mark Tuan, yang diam-diam sering mengajak Youngjae keluar. Berdua saja lagi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana hati Jackson. Atau Jaebum, teman sekamar sang pujaan. Jackson kan jadi berpikir yang macam-macam. Padahal Jaebum saja tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Youngjae.

" _Hyung_ , lama-lama kisah cintamu kujadikan novel juga. Lumayan drama tahu," Suara Kim Yugyeom dari meja belajarnya terdengar, diiringi cekikikan khas bocahnya. Hingga mengundang satu lemparan majalah yang tengah Jackson pegang saat itu.

"Sialan!" Jackson hanya menggeram. Kemudian memandang lagi ke arah tiga makhluk tadi yang masih saling bercengkrama. Jackson semakin sakit hati, Mark makin berani melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Youngjae, dan sakitnya lagi, Youngjae terima-terima saja perlakuan si bocah tengil sok keren itu. Diam-diam, Jackson meremas botol teh yang tadi diminumnya, hingga menjadi sekepalan tangan.

"Dasar! Ya begitu itu hasil didikan di L.A, menghancurkan moral bangsa kalau begini caranya." Dia bergumam sendiri. Dan diselingi tawa mengejek dari si _magnae_ berbadan besar yang sedang menggarap tugas sekolahnya itu.

Yugyeom mendekati Jackson. Sambil menepuk bahu sang _hyung_ , ia berucap, "Didikan Hongkong lebih parah, jadinya pecundang."

Mendadak Yugyeom mendapat pukulan. Tapi lelaki itu malah tertawa. Seolah mengganggu hidup orang lain adalah suatu kebahagiaan nyata yang layak untuk dikenang.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Tembak saja. Daripada melihatnya dipermainkan dua pria lain yang telah memiliki pasangan? Sakit, _hyung_ , sakit. Meskipun tidak berdarah-darah." Yugyeom memegang dada kirinya, mukanya berekspresi seolah dia tahu apa yang Jackson rasakan. Lalu melirik lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, yang tengah memandangi Youngjae dengan luka yang terpancar dari dua netranya.

Tiba-tiba pintu utama ruangan terbuka. Jinyoung dan Bambam yang baru saja berbelanja masuk. Yang dengan segera diserbu Mark dan Jaebum. Meninggalkan layar TV 21 inchi itu menampilkan sederet kata _GAME OVER._ Hingga Youngjae merutuk-rutuk marah karenanya.

"Semangat, _hyung_. Aku di pihakmu!"

Lalu Yugyeom ikut bangkit. Kembali duduk di meja belajarnya dan menarik satu pensilnya lagi. Sesekali melirik Jackson yang masih di posisinya. Belum berani mendekati Youngjae, rupanya.

"Jae?" Lirih, namun Youngjae masih mendengarnya.

"Hm?"

"Jae?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," jelas saja ruangan langsung sunyi. Tidak karena ucapan Jackson barusan, tapi memang Mark dan Jaebum yang diseret keluar oleh Bambam dan Jinyoung karena merusuh di dapur. Bersamaan dengan patahnya pensil Yugyeom yang memaksanya berhenti menulis.

Youngjae diam seribu bahasa. Matanya masih menuju arah TV. Tapi konsentrasinya tidak lagi ada ditempat. Lima menit ia terdiam, hingga Yugyeom bosan menunggu jawaban, padahal kan yang seharusnya bosan itu Jackson.

" _Hyung_ , serius?"

Jackson mengangguk. Perasaannya mulai waswas. Bagaimana kalau ia ditolak?

"Dapat keberanian darimana?"

Hah? Jackson seketika melongo. Yugyeom sama. Maksudnya apa?

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? _Hyung_ kan menyukaiku sejak lama, ya kan?"

Serius, Youngjae mulai pandai main dukun? Atau perhatian Jackson yang terlalu gamblang? Mendadak Jackson malu bercampur gelisah.

"J-jadi?"

"Aku menghargai pejuanganmu, _hyung_."

Jackson lagi-lagi melongo. Kenapa sih, Youngjae tidak mengatakan _mau_ atau _tidak_ saja? Kenapa berbelit-belit begini? Sialan!

"I-iya atau t-tidak?"

Youngjae mengangguk dan seketika Jackson nyaris pingsan. Jadi begini rasanya bahagia?

"Alay kamu, Jack!"

 _End._

 _._

 _._

 _Itu kalimat paling bawah abaikan yaa! Itu otak saya yang rada sengklek soalnya... wkwkwk. 1st ff for JackJae. Maafkan kehancuran bahasa. Ceritanya muter yaa, gaada romantis2nya lagi... maafkan dakuu /sungkem/_


End file.
